The Big Pear
by Taintedpromises
Summary: COMPLETE. The Calling written in our way. Hunters goes to strip clubs, Morgans a poledancer (yes they do meet), Mary k has a weird thing with toothbrushes, Skys High on Coffee and more...
1. The Big Pear

Please reply and say what you think of our twisted screwed up version of "The calling" (Say you like it or feck off) this great story is by Becca and Jennie and it's our first one so like it!

THE BIG PEAR

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, about something to do with monkeys and condoms when Hunter shouted

"We're here. Woopy dee woop." Bree looked out the window and had a really confused look on her face

"I thought we were going to the big apple, not New York."

"Same thing dumbass," Raven said.

"Doesn't look like an apple. More like a pear. Look!!!" She pointed at a big building.

Robbie taped her on the back. "Honey, that's the pear factory which, funnily enough, doesn't make it the big pear."

"Whatever, I still don't think it looks like an apple." said Bree with annoyance.

"BECAUSE ITS NOT AN APPLE IT'S A CITY!" everyone shouted.

"Wow, a city in an apple, that's so nifty!" We all gave up. We got out the car and went to the boot of the car to get our stuff out. We were staying in Bree's fathers flat. Hunter almost fainted when he saw what was inside.

"Howdy all!" my little sister said with a grin, half climbing half falling out the boot.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired, it's a little odd her being here isn't it? Especially in the boot.

"Oh I was bored so I thought I would play hide and seek with my friend Bob-chuck and it was my turn to hide and I decided it would be a really neat idea to hide in your boot with all my stuff when I knew that bob-chuck is imaginary so he couldn't open the truck and that you and all you guys were going to New York. I also told mum you said I could go just incase." She smiled sweetly.

"Ok then" I smiled at least this was normal. "Emm, Mary K, where's all our stuff we had at least six suit cases in here and they weren't pink." I said while holding up one of Mary Ks many bags she had in the boot.

"O them, they were digging into my side so I chucked them on the highway." I moved Mary K as Sky and Raven lunged at her trying to strangle her.

"Maybe we should go shopping and get some cloths and stuff" Bree suggested "I'll pay I've got lots and lots and lots of money, I'm rich!!"

"Oh no, it's fine Bree" Hunter began "I'm sure we could just...Ow!" Raven elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yes thanks that would be great. How much money do you actually have? Can I have the most because all my stuff will cost more?"

"Sure, I mean at our house we have money fights and chuck it out the window. So it's not like were short."

"Thanks Bree" I said "At least we don't have to buy Mary K stuff."

Well actually, I kinda had to throw one of my suitcases out, and that's the only one with clothes in it."

"Then what the hell have you got in these ones then?" Hunter asked.

"TOOTHBRUSHES!!!" My sister and her toothbrushes, and yet her teeth are still yellow. What the hell does she do with them all?

"Ok guess where going shopping!" Sky said while grins appeared on all the girls faces while Hunter and Robbie groaned.


	2. The Mall

We don't own Sweep, it owns us. Creepy

The Mall 

Morgan's POV

"Ok, has everyone got their money?" Bree asked. We all nodded. Bree was actually being pretty cheap. She had only given us $1000 to shop for a 4 day trip. She gets more than that to go to a charity event.

"Right, we'll met back here in 4 hours, lets go." Hunter said. God he's cute. I just want to take him and... (To rude to say)

We were going off on our own so to get more. I was about to walk into gap when a sign caught my eye.

"Pole Dancer wanted, given a lot of money, must be a pathetic little mouse like girl that would never think of doing this in a million years," I read aloud. "Ye right like anyone would do that... Hold on. 10 off at gap if you get the job. Heck I'll do it." I walked in and got the job after I gave him a few moves. Woop woop, I'm a pole dancer/striper. That will give Hunter some naughty fantasies. What the hell am I thinking Hunter would never go into a strip club and he would hate me for it. But it's only for 4 days.

HUNTER'S POV

Ok, got my tweed jumper and clothes. Now what to do. It took me longer than I've ever been shopping. A massive 6 minutes. Hey hey what's that? A strip joint. Bet it's better than the one in Widows Vale. Plus I've got to investigate all those people but since I already know that it's not Killian that Ciaren is after its Morgan and that Morgan is his daughter and that after that Morgan will break up with me because she thinks that she will hurt me. Then the council comes and tells her to get close to Killian so she can put a watch signal on him. But Ciaren shape shifts into a wolf and Morgan does the same and he using her as bait to bring me there so Morgan can kill me but she won't because she chooses good and we end up going out again. So I can just go to the strip club instead of investigating. Woopy dee woop.

SKY'S POV

I bet Raven is flirting with some guy. I know she is. It fills me with so much rage because she is my one true hearts desire. She is my soul mate and I with she would stop bloody flirting with every guy that comes around. Anyway it's been an hour since we left to shop and I've bought all my stuff. I still have $900 left to spend. I mean. Its only four days why would you need four hours to do that. One hour for each outfit. I just bought things that I could wear, it's not like it will make a difference. Raven will still flirt.

"God the things I would do for her. (Goes on for about 10mins about all the things she would do for Raven, not actually talking to anyone.) And the things we've done together (goes into amazing detail about all the things they have done, in bed. She is really scaring this little girl by doing this)"

"Excuse me, my daughter is six she does not know about any of this." Said the little girls mum.

"She'll have to learn. It's better learning from a complete stranger that's just mumbling to herself than from a trusted parent. Besides she shouldn't have been listening."

"You called to her and started to talk to her."

"Ye but when I was six I didn't listen to anything that was being said to me."

"I suppose that would be why you are such a stupid asshole."

"Thank you but we are supposed to be arguing so complementing me is helping you side." The women stormed. What's her problem? Anyway. I was depressed. Just thinking about all that stuff makes me sad. I needed a pick me up. Then I saw a sign.

"Pole Dancer needed. Nah." Then I saw another one. "Coffee for a buck." There we go.

RAVENS POV

I'm bored. My look is so boring. Sure it's exciting and new. Plus sexy and revealing and drives everyone crazy. Maybe I should change my look. Everyone notices me for the wring reasons. Hey, maybe I should become a nun. I would get noticed. Who doesn't notice nuns? Plus, I could have weird powers. Nuns do you know. Plus I would be cleansed my soul would be pure and holy. I would not swear and I would be good. I would give up Wicca, hold on. If I was a nun that would mean I would have to give up Boys and girls. And sex. No way.

"How could I give up sex? (Goes into enormous about her sex life and what sky and her do.)" The little girl starts to cry.

"What the hell is it with people? She's six"

"Well she's gonna find out one day. Plus I wasn't talking to her."

"Yes you were." She stormed off. Weird. Then I saw it. The thing that will save me. Skirts, not just any skirts, Plaid skirts. My saviour. And White blouse. And they were on sale. Plus glasses. My lucky day.

BREE'S POV

Wonder what I should buy. Hey look hair cuts for free. And hair dye. That will be good. Besides I've already got all my stuff. New hair here we go.

ROBBIE'S POV

Hey, I've done all my shopping and here comes Bree. Oh Holy Lord. What the hell is wrong with that girls mind?

MARY K'S POV

Ok, its been 4 hours and I'm walking back to the meting place. Lets see. I bought my princess gown, a crown, a gymnastic costume, a vampires cape and a cat outfit. Plus ... TOOTHBRUSHES. And souvenirs. All my friends get red TOOTHBRUSHES and Mom and Dad get Blue ones. The rest are mine.

I was one of the first ones there. Only Sky was there and she was vibrating.

"Sky what the hell has happened to you."

"Coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee."

"So... you like coffee or you want coffee?"

"Coffee good for Sky. No one get's that. Chuck me out of coffee place cause I throw witch fire cause they out of coffee. How can coffee shop be out of coffee? It's a coffee shop. They must have a coffee tree in back room but no like Sky. Sky sad."

"Well, how many cups of coffee did you have?" I asked. I wasn't actually bothered but it killed time. Plus, Sky talk funny. Makes Mary K laugh. Hehehe.

"Sale, sale, sale. 5 Cups for a buck. I spend lots of bucks. Me sad now. No coffee. YOU NOW WHERE THERES COFFEE. I CAN SMELL IT ON YOU. TELL ME. ME WANT COFFEE. 650 CUPS NOT ENOUGH."

"You had 650 cups of coffee?" That scary.

"More, lost count. Look Hunter and Morgan. They where coffee is. Couny Hunter. Couny Morgan."

"You've had coffee haven't you Sky?" Hunter asked.

"No, no. I'm vibrating because, Emm, I had drugs. I'm stoned. Coffee would make me better."

"Nice try, Sky." Morgan said.

"He he, it rhymes."

"Morgan, I'm not sure but I think she has had lots of coffee." Hunter said as Sky's eyes darted around the room, she crouched down and started to hum the mission impossible tune.

"You think," Morgan said flicking her hair back.

"That was sexy, lets make out." Said Morgan

"Ok," they made out.

"Howdy all. Sky did someone give you coffee again." Raven said. Sky nodded and smiled. I think it would look innocent if she wasn't shaking or high on coffee.

"What do you mean it looks like it was run over by 6 buses, TWICE?" We heard Bree screaming at Robbie.

"Guess we should be going then," Hunter said just coming out of his make out scene with Morgan.

"Ye or we could keep making out," Morgan said.

"Back at the house, this pillar is killing my back," Morgan nodded.

"He he, TWICE." Sky said giggling.

"What about it, honey." Raven asked.

"Bree said it."


	3. The Flat

The Ten Commandments

We don't own Sweep, it owns us. Creepy......

Sky's POV

"Hi Bree, hi everyone, well this is the flat, I'm going to be gone like all the time so ill just leave all you teenagers here to trash the place, make out and have peoples evil relations come and kill everyone." Brees dad said quickly before leaving Bree a few million pounds to last her the day. Whatever where's the coffee?? Must get coffee. Coffee good for Sky. Make Sky happy. Coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee...........a cupboard! People keep coffee in cupboards right? Must get coffee. Yes coffee!

Brees POV

Hhhmmm should Sky be drinking so much coffee? I'm not sure but I think it might have a slightly weird affect on her. Call me forgetful but I'm sure I don't remember her vibrating like that. Anyway I better get to the reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly important stuff HOW CAN ROBBIE NOT LOVE MY HAIR!!!!! How could you not like this. It's the fashion. Or so said the dodgy guy cutting my hair. Its bleached blonde, green highlights, spiked up and he put this stuff in it he called "mud." I've heard of that stuff. Its special stuff for your skin, well it was brown and clumpy. He also called it dirt. Weird. Besides all we do is make out, and you can't see my hair then. Is he embrassed by me. I am popular. What if Robbies right. What if when I go back to Widows Vale no one likes it and I'm not popular and I'll have no friends and have a cold and I'll, its too horrible, have to, have to join... THE SCIENCE CLUB. Of course, what the hell does Robbie know about fashion. Hes had the worst things on his face for the past... emm. Long time

Mary Ks POV

Now to sort through all my TOOTHBRUSHES!!! This bathroom can hold about a thousand................but what if some one steals them!!!!! No that cant happen, Morgan doesn't think I know but weird things have been going on, that night I was at the movies I remember weird stuff I KNOW somebody tried to steal them, I must guard the TOOTHBRUSHES. I think its time to get the teddy patrol out.....

Morgans POV

"So what are we going to do on our first night in New York?" I asked hopeing there was some easy way I could manage to go out with hunter AND go to my pole-dancing job.

"I thought we were in a giant pear?..............Or was it a banana?" Bree looked really confused. This wasn't good the last time that had happened was when the maths teacher tried to tell her 1 1 2, it didn't end well.

"Were in an apple Bree" I had to just play along right?

"What? What are you on about apples were in-"I kicked Hunter sometimes being English and all he can be really stupid but in a really sexy way right?

"So what are we going to do?" I asked before Bree head exploded with all this confusing information.

"Well I though we could go to his club, its for witches."

"Wow that sounds really cool! So we can do magic and not look like weirdoes!" Bree sounded really excited.

"Well no actually with that hair you cant do a whole lot not to look like a weirdo even magic cant help you there." Robbie said angrily. Bree looked like she was thinking really hard, no that cant be right Bree, think, no.

"I wont be able to stay for long I have to um have to go um.....investigate, yeah that's right investigate" Yes! I could pretend I was going to investigate with Hunter while I'm really sneaking out t the strip club. Or I could just go make out with Hunter..............o why do I have such hard decisions I mean screw the choosing between good and evil I have so many harder choices!

Ravens POV

"Right so we'll leave now then, who's going to look after Mary K?" Morgan asked while Mary K sorted her toothbrushes into groups.

"Ill do it!" said I said. No one reconized me as I had long pigtails a plaited skirt down to her ankles a whit blouse and huge thick glasses.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Sky spilt her coffee.

"How the hell did this psycho get in? I thought this place had security!" Robbie cried

"Oh my god that's Raven!" Morgan yelled looking really scared. Finally! I don't look that different.

"Raven weird, Sky not happy, must drink more coffee" Sky refilled her cup for the 186th time that minute.

"Ok well just leave Raven who has clearly gone insane with my young innocent toothbrush obsessed sister then. Problem solved lets go." Morgan smiled happily. (Raven looks down at Mary K with an insane smile)

"Mary K can you teach me to be a good catholic?"

"Yeah, why not, I'll get my Bible."

(5 MINUTES LATER)

"So the 10 commandments, 1. Brush your teeth everyday. 2. Don't steal, unless its toothbrushes or to protect toothbrushes. 3. Don't kill anybody unless they are going to steal your toothbrushes!" Mary K recited

"Um why does your bible look like a dental hygiene booklet?" Raven asked

"4. DON'T QUESTION THE HOLY BIBLE!!! 5. Worship the toothbrushes."

(LATER)

"Now bow down to the great toothbrushes, oh we worship them!!"

Reviews make us write faster (hint hint) Also forgive me for the non funniness of this I've been ill and I've had no sugar all day also i'm being hit on the head by my brother with pillows right now so fell sorry for me!!!!!!


	4. Cheese and beer

Before we start we would like to mention the fact that this has nothing to do with cheese, we just like cheese, well actually we don't really it just sounded like a good idea to call this chapter that.

We don't own sweep, it owns us. Creepy.......

Morgan's POV

We got to the club really tired, still trying to figure out what we could sober Sky up on. She wasn't drunk but she wasn't sober. And she was high on coffee. So what do you give a coffee addict to sober up on?

"Come on you know I'm right," Hunter said.

"For the last time, cheese will not make Sky sober!" I pointed out. Whatever went on in his mind was either very complex or completely dumb. I was going with the second one.

"Morgan, you look funny, hee hee. Hey there's two of you. Has there always been two of you? You know, you're really ugly and pretty thick sometimes. Morgan, you should be a donkey. You look like a donkey. I could get you some magick tea, not coffee the coffee is mine, to make you a donkey. Moo Moo."

"At least she's forming sentences," Bree pointed out.

"Ye but they don't really make sense. For one there's only one Morgan and secondly donkeys don't go moo," Robbie said.

"Also the fact that I don't look like a donkey!" I said. There was silence.

"Hello, can you see me?"

"Yes honey of course we can see you. And hear you." Hunter said kissing my forehead.

"Then answer me. I don't look like a donkey."

Silence.

"Well, sky you look like a sheep."

"Woof woof," sky said running around like a chicken.

"Sky, dogs go woof, not sheep." Bree said.

"Oh right, meow meow."

"Sheep go baa baa you dumbass. And besides, why the hell are you running around like a chicken."

"Because you said I looked like a sheep."

"Makes sense to me," Hunter replied. I swear, there intelligence in that family is like the loch ness monster. It doesn't exist.

We eventually got to the club and decided to sober Sky up with Beer. My idea. Everyone loved it. It didn't seem to be working. Ok, she was forming complete sentences and actually having conversations about things that nobody actually thinks about. She also pointed out the fact that when I asked if I looked like a donkey that no-one said anything. I decided to go through a door which was most likely filled with things that wanted to kill me. I got there and there was this man. He was staring at the moon. I sat down.

"The moon is our anchor."

"What the fuck are you on man."

"Magick, pure magick. It fells like I'm swimming in an ocean of cotton," He said.

"Well whatever the fuck it is, can I have some?" He chucked over a bag of dope.

I eventually went back inside.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"We are having a very intellectual conversation!" Hunter snapped "So who else thinks cows are scary when you drive past with the window down and they all suddenly start mooing?"

"Me!" everyone agreed except Sky who seemed to have disappeared, thank goddess we managed to get rid of that coffiholic bitch. Then we knew exactly where she was.

"GIVE ME IT!!!" came Skys voice from the other end of the room, everyone in the club stared.

"NO ITS MINE!"

"GIVE ME COFFEE!!!!! COFFEE NOW!"

"MY COFFEE! MY COFFEE! COFFEE MINE!!!!"

"IF YOU DON'T LET ME HAVE COFFEE NOW! I'LL GET MY COUSIN HUNTER ON YOU!! HES A SEEKER!"

"Thanks for shouting that out in a club full of witches! Now nobodys going to talk to me!" Hunter said pissed off.

"NOBODY WOULD TALK TO YOU ANWAY!" Sky shouted back "NOW GIVE ME THE COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!" the witch fire started flying.

"Hhhhmmm interesting person she with you?"said this guy standing next to me.

"Unfortunealty yes, but I try to avoid her at all costs. For one thing, the coffee. Another being that we're sobering her up with beer. I don't think it worked," I said as I dodged the witch fire that was almost hitting everyone but Sky and the coffee addict.

"My moneys on the blonde," He said while he reached for his wallet. "Names Killian by the way."

"Morgan, SKY, GIVE HER THE CHAIR!" I said as Sky took my advice and picked up the chair. She whacked her so hard on the head she spilt the coffee on the floor.

"THE COFFEE. MORGAN, YOU ARE SO DEAD." Screamed Sky as she hurled across the floor. Of course at this time the beer had sunk in and she was now officially pissed and couldn't get up.

"Hey Morgan, you wanna go back to mine and make out. I know you have a boyfriend but still, he's English."

"No, I'll get found out. Hey we can go to mine. My sister and this deranged psycho are there but still." He nodded.

Hope ya like it, were workin really quick to get these in so u beta! Wait til you see the next chapter! luv jennie and becca xox

p.s. reveiws make us write fast!!!! REVEIW!


	5. BUCKAROO

We don't own sweep. It owns us. Weird O..O

**HUNTER'S POV**

"Damn it." This was really pissing me off. How could I have not seen it? I knew everything. But I didn't know this. How could Morgan have been so stupid? We were in the club and she was talking to this complete stranger who is actually her half brother. Then I went to help Sky up (note to self, sobering people up with beer doesn't work) and Morgan went off with him. Now he's probably trying to make her evil. God I'm thick.

"Don't worry Hunter, we'll find her," Bree said trying to comfort me.

"And anyway, _hic_, she was, _hic_, was really, _hic_, annoying and, _hic_, thick," Sky said. Not really a good idea to let her have coffee but she needs to sober up.

"Not helping Sky," Robbie said. He was on the other side of sky trying to help her stand.

When the elevator opened I ran to the flat leaving Bree and Robbie with the pissed Sky. I tried to pull the door open.

"Damn it. Killian has got Morgan and taken her to the place where we would never expect him to take her. Home. And now he has locked the door and since I'm such a namby pamby and Sky is officially pissed..."

"Am, _hic_, not. I'm _hic_, drunk. There's, _hic_, a difference. Hold, _hic_, on. There's not, _hic_. Carry on, _hic_." Sky interrupted.

"As I was saying, we can't see if the door is magically locked or brake in. Bree what are you doing?" I asked as Bree brushed passed me and opened the door. "How the hell?"

"It's a push door dumbass. I still can't believe the council hired you as the seeker. I thought the council were smart."

I ran in and looked around.

"Nobodies here. So where would he take her?" Sky was giggling like mad. "What?"

"Someone's, _hic_, happy."

"How do you know. Are you getting a vision. Do you know where Morgan is?"

"No, _hic_, dumbass. Lis, _hic_, ten." I waited and listened. I heard happy noises. Morgan.

"Oh she's here." I said relieved. "Anyone want some tea."

"COFFEE"

"Tea."

"COFFEE"

"TEA"

"COFFEE"

"TEA" Sky just nodded and sat down and continued to giggle.

"Oh well. Now we know that Killian is not evil, he is just having sex with your soul mate." Bree explained.

It was only when the water was boiling that I realised. "Maybe I should have told them that they are brother and sister." I heard more happy noises. "Too late now." Then I had another thought when I was washing up. "Hey, that's my girlfriend." I said as I stormed in the room that I could hear the noises from.

"BUCKAROO, I WIN!" Morgan screamed. She looked at me. "Hey Hunter."

"So, you're playing Buckaroo."

"Yeah, what did you think we were doing. Having sex?"

"Course not, how stupid do you think I am."


	6. The Return of Cal

Sweep Wars – the return of the cal! (Star wars the return of the Jedi lol)

Hope you like our new update! Now were writing these fast for you guys so we deserve some reviews right? Read, enjoy and REVEIW coz you us right? Right?

Morgan POV

"So you wanna play Buckaroo???" I asked hopefully, I had just won the last 17 games; I could way whip his English ass!

"Uh no, not just now." He said looking kinda embarrassed. Chicken. Then there was this load crash from in the other room.

"Morgan!" said this familer voice. Whose voice? Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm I know I know this! It's got to be...................................CAL!

"Cal!?!? What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" I cried he had no right to resurrect himself without my permission!

"I've come back to kill everyone and take over the world with you!" aaaaaaaaawwwwwww how sweet! He did all that for me!

"Hey you're not supposed to be here!" Hunter yelled. Man he was so touchy! It's just my ex back from the dead to come kill him, reclaim me, make me evil and take over the world with me! Man what was Hunters problem!?! Goddess! Take a pill!

"I don't care! I've come to kill you and take over the world Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Wow! He's even got the evil laugh thing going for him!

"But you're not supposed to be back until the fourteenth book! What the hell are you doing here now this is the seventh dumbass?" What the hell is Hunter on? Did he find the moon guy who was on dope too?!?

"What? No that's not right I'm sure it's the seventh I'm supposed to be in. I think....." What the hell? Was everyone in on the dope smoking moon man?

"Check it then dumbass!" He handed Cal a pile of books that seemed to appear out of nowhere. There was about fifteen if them.

"Um...this might take a wile." Cal sat down in the corner and started reading.

"What the hell is going on?!" I asked completely confused, did this mean I couldn't take over the world? Please don't tell me I stuck with the English smart ass! Hhhhhhhhhhmmmmm I suppose he is kinda sexy though. But taking over the world!

"Don't worry about it love, I'm sorting it out, your not going to become evil or take over the world or anything like that." What!?! Aaaaaaaaawwwwwww ruin my fun! Oh well. So what's with the crazy weirdo books?

"Uh, yeah, um good, so what are they books?"

"Um there just, um some um books" I can see that dumbass!!!

"Can I read them?" Hunter snorted. What?

"What?"

"If Cal EVER finishes them!" What? How long does it take to read a book!

"Oh come on how long does it take to read a book? What's I them what are you hiding from me??" I bet its porn! Disguised magickcally to look like innocent books!

"Cal can't read!" Hunter burst out laughing.

"Hey it's not my fault I was busy! I had more important things to thing about! Like magick!" Cal mumbled

"Yip and yet your crap at that too!" Hunter was in hysterics.

"Surely he can read he must need to be able to read to do spells and stuff." I said astonished also laughing!

"Well he knows the reeeeeeally hard words, you know like the, I, you, it, but, he, she, as, in, if-"

"Actually no I didn't get as far as if, I can read Cal though! And Morgan!" Aaaaaaaaawwwwwww my name is the longest word he can read!

"I can spell it too! M-O-R-O-N!" Huh? That wasn't my name was it? I'm sure it has another y in it somewhere! Have I been spelling it wrong all these years? OMG I have haven't I! All those test I thought at least I got my name right I was wrong! This is the biggest thing I've ever found out! It's so hard! And I've found out a lot in the last few months, how my parents weren't who I thought they were, how I'm a blood witch, how I have amazing powers, not to mention the trauma of being almost killed, almost killing Hunter, and finding out my first love was a deranged psycho! Now this! The worst of all I've been spelling my name wrong.

"Uh Morgan?" Oh I hadn't just said that out loud had I? No I'm sure I didn't. I hope I didn't.

"I think she's in some sort of trance." When did Robbie come in? Who's in a trance?

"MORGAN _hic_! OI! DON-_hic_-KEY GIRL! _hic_" OW! Sky was shouting in my ear!

"Goddess! No need to yell!" I said rubbing my ear.

"Thank goddess she's ok" Hunter said relieved. Of course I'm ok! "Anyway as I was saying twenty minuets ago, Morgan, I need to go out and investigate." Oh! My pole dancing job! I had to be there in half an hour!

"Um you know what ill go with you" I said quickly pushing him out the door before he could say another word.

"What are you doing? You can't come! I'm um...its too dangerous!" Phew I was hoping he would say that!

"Oh ok I'll just walk you round to the corner then shall I?" yes! Now I could simply slip off to the club after he went round the corner, I would just have to go the long way to it. I'm so smart this plan is flawless!


	7. Mouse

Of course, Morgan's plan is not flawless because then, well, then it would go well and you could tell our sugar high ended. Unfortunately for Morgan and the gang, our sugar high remains well you know, high Woooooooooooooooopitity ipity woop!

We don't own sweep. It owns us. Scary. :3 )

HUNTER'S POV

Thank goddess I got out of that one. What the hell would I have done if Morgan had insisted on coming? Maybe I would actually investigate. Or maybe I would hit Morgan over the head and lock her in a cupboard somewhere. That's a good plan. Remember that one. Ye and when she wakes up (Hunter goes on and on about what he would say to Morgan but frankly, I canny be arsed. But it had something to do with Aliens, mice and a donkey faced banana).

Right, bring on the pole dancers. I walked in and wasn't surprised at all when I saw Killian there, pissed. In fact I think I would have been scared if he wasn't there. Also if he had a beard. That would be weird.

Killian was screaming something to this girl about peanuts and his arse. I wasn't listening. Not that I wanted to by the sounds of it.

"Give me a beer." I said to the guy at the bar.

"ID."

He stared. I stared back.

"What, cant I have a beer?"

"ID."

He stared. I stared back.

"Give me the beer."

"ID."

He stared. I stared back.

"Give- Me – The- Beer."

"ID"

He stared. I stared back.

"I'M A SEEKER FOR THE FREAKING WICCA COUNCIL WHO ARE ACTUALLY JUST A BUNCH OF FANNY WHIPS FROM ENGLAND WITH THEIR HEADS TO FAR UP THEIR ARSES TO SEE ANYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING IN THE REAL WORLD. JUST GIVE ME THE FREAKING BEER OR PREPAR FOR WAR."

"ID"

He stared. I stared back. The next thing I knew his head was on fire. An unnatural blue fire. Witch fire. I wonder where that come from (He whistles innocently although it is obvious that he was the one who started it) And he still wouldn't give me the freaking beer.

"ID"

I eventually give punched him in the face and took the beer. And did a spell so he wouldn't remember what happened. The council shall never know. Mwa ha ha. I'm evil. I stole a beer. And I'm drinking it. And I'm only nineteen. Rebel. Then the announcer (or God, I'm not quite sure) started to say something.

"And now, our newest arrival, MORGAN ROWLANDS." I dropped my beer. I don't believe this. My beer. My wonderful beer. Why the hell did I spill it again.  
"Hunter!?" I heard Morgan say. Oh yeah. I remember now. My beer wasn't wasted. IT WAS ALL HER FAULT! Hold on. Morgan. A pole dancer. Morgan Rowland. A striper. That's not good. No matter how you say it.

"Get off the stage!"

"Aye, piss off dude!" Screamed Killian from across the room. How the hell could he get beer. And I couldn't.

"NO! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"GO MORGAN, WOOO!"

"SHE'S YOUR LITTLE SISTER."

"Really? GO LITTLE SIS!" Could this get anymore disturbing. A mouse scuttled past. :3). Yes it could. Morgan walked off the back of the stage. I went to meet her. I wasn't sure whether to yell or to find an empty room!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I picked yelling. I'm an idiot.

"I'm pole dancing what the hell does it look like dumbass." She said as if it was perfectly normal. I stared. She stared back. I gave her a weird look. She gave me one. Goddess this was annoying.

"Why are you a pole dancer?"

"It's my job. Plus, money, fun and guuuuu....mmy bears. Free gummy bears. Ye that will do."

"You have a boyfriend you know." I said, meaning me.

"Where? Did one of these guys ask me out? Was I pissed and said yeah?"

"I was meaning me dumbass."

"You're my boyfriend. Who are you?"

"Your soul mate."

"Oh, I thought you meant you were my boyfriend. But you're my soul mate. So wheres my.... Hold the phone. WHY ARE YOU IN A STRIP CLUB." Not good, NOT GOOD.

"Emm well, I was."

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU KNOW!"

"Really, why would anybody date me?"

"I'm asking myself the same question."

"Where? Did one of those girls ask me out? Was I pissed on my one beer that I spilt and said yeah?"

"I was meaning me dumbass" Does anybody else have this weird feeling of daja vu?

"Daja vu"

"Yeah I know what you mean I'm sure I have this memory of this conversation before. Hhhhmmm weird."

"What were we talking about again?

"Um......oh yeah WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN A STRIP CLUB?" Uh oh I forgot about that um think, think, think fast, lightning fast seeker intuition.

"I wasn't meant to be in here. Ermm... I was meant to, em, be next door. Yeah next door." I said sweating.

"Right so you were supposed to be next door in the beauty salon for gays?" Not good.

"No I was going to join the place on the other side." I'm sure it was a gym for hot guys.

"The 'I am evil and want to kill Morgan club." Hey maybe I can join that. No think Hunter think.

"The place across the road?"

"Nun's 4 us?"

"Umm, here."

"A strip club."

"Leave me alone. I'm sick."  
"Only in the mind."

We made up after about three hours of getting off. That was fun. Does she keep pole dancing outfit? It could have its uses.


	8. Nuns4 us

Hey everyone! Here's out latest! Hope you enjoy sorry f it a bity long lol! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Or we will just assume you hate them and write no more!

-Becca and Jennie xox

Enjoy

WITCHES VS. NUNS????

"So how did the investigating go?" I asked as Hunter and Morgan came back with what looked like a black bag. It was screaming

"Um we found out a lot." Morgan said. Huh, I really didn't see much investigating going on when Hunter and Morgan were together. Robbie came through to see what the strange noises coming from the big black thing were.

"Bree! Get the hat back on!!" he yelled. He had made me were a hat! To cover up my beautiful hair! He has no taste at all! I shoved the hat on.

"So Um don't mind me asking but who did you kidnap?" I said pointing at the........well you know the big lump of black material.

"Oh right, its Raven we found her and thought it best to take her home before someone got hurt." Hunter said. Huh?

"Oh where was she?" Sky who has now sobered up a bit and got rid of her hic ups.

"Nuns 'r' us!" said Morgan looking disgusted.

"But.... but, she's a witch!" I cried, this made no sense! Raven, Nuns. Nope no sense. Maybe its just one of those unsolvable problems that you just have to except like what kind of fruit are we in? Are we in a fruit? Can we eat some of the fruit? And how come I haven't seen this giant pear or apple or whatever it is!

"Not any more. Now she is a dedicated Nun." Hunter said as if Raven was lost to the dark side.

"Raven?" Sky looked hurt.

"Evil! Living in sin! All of you!" Raven screamed

"I think shes lost her mind." I said no longer confused. It was ok raven had lost her mind now it makes sense because it didn't make sense! Wow I'm smart.

"Raven! Dear Child how did you get on?" Mary K came in holding a number of cheap toothbrushes. Everyone stared except Raven who get up straitened her scary nun outfit -the thing I thought was a bag- and walked over to Mary K.

"These are to be your first sacred toothbrushes." Mary K said "You must look after them and guard them with your life. Then you may progress to better tooth brushes." Was everyone insane! Let's see Robbie- yip he doesn't like my hair. Sky- has been drinking coffee non-stop since we got here until she sobered up on beer until she got so drunk she couldn't walk. Raven- well, everything Raven is weird and so Nun like. Mary K- well Mary K is being Mary K with her toothbrushes. Morgan- was playing Buckaroo with some random stranger in our flat. The random stranger in the flat- disappeared mysteriously. Hunter- is English he was always insane. Cal- has been sitting in the corner with a pile of books for hours when he is evil and dead and really shouldn't to be here at all. My dad said it was only evil _relations _who wanted to kill Morgan that can come or people sent by evil relatives.

"You are a sinner!" Raven screamed throwing the tooth brushes back at Mary K "That is not the holy Bible! Thou shalt worship but one god!" I pulled the hat off wile everyone was looking at the raving Raven. Ha! Raving Raven!

MARY KS POV

"You betrayed your religion! You shall go to hell for that! Betrayer!" I cried Raven had just sent herself to hell talking to those Nuns! Nuns are evil they use there super powers! Powers are evil! I'm living in a flat full of sin! Between witches and Nuns. I am the only sane one! Raven was doing so well. She was coming into a world so pure. Now she has turned to the dark side of the force!

"Right Mary K that's enough! We don't insult your toothbrush religion so you should um accept Ravens until we find a spell to make her a witch again." Hypocrite! She shall also go to hell for her evils! I shall not deny my gods- the toothbrush makers.

"Come on Hunter lets get away from this! Morgan grabbed Hunters arm and went through to room next door.

MORGANS POV

Man that was a good excuse! Hunter and me have to make up properly! Major Make out session you don't need to know any more than that!

RAVENS POV

I must call apon the Mother Catherine, Sister Mary, Sister Mary (2), Sister Catharine, Sister Mary Kathryn, Sister Mary Kathleen and Sister Mary Anne with my super Nun powers! They must come bless this unholy place and use their holy powers to convert these unholy people into Christians, if that fails we shall burn the witches by the stake as of old! I must be away from such impure beings. Spawns of satin! Thou shalt not suffer in the presence of a witch! We shall be ridded of these evil presences sent by the devil himself! Those impure beings Hunter and Morgan! They think I do not know of he unholy place were they were! Let's hope god is more forgiving than I! May god have mercy on their souls.

SKYS POV

How could Raven be so, so Nun-ish! Its all my fault, it's the coffee! Its drove her into madness! God I need another cup. Will Raven cope if I have more coffee? Or has she already completely lost her mind. Coffee or Raven. Oh fuck it where's the coffee. I walk over to the coffee when Bree points out that I drank it all earlier! Man that sucks. I feel so sleepy.

ROBBIES POV

"BREE IVE TOLD YOU GET THE BLOODY HAT OVER THAT THING ON YOUR HEAD!!!" What did I do to deserve this?

"Maybe we should get started with tonight's circle, you know getting the candles out and stuff." I suggested.

"Yeah sure" Bree agreed

"NO! No such evil shall take place in my presence!" Raven screamed.

"You've already taken part in loads of circles! Also you're gay and haven't been a virgin for god knows how many years! Bree shouted clearly fed up. She may be insane but with her hair up she looks really sexy.

"The lord has forgiven me for my past sins" Raven said looking really hurt. "AND DO NOT USE THE LORD NAME IN VANE!" maybe not so hurt.

"Oh I'm going to guard the tooth brushes away from such evil!" Mary K stormed off, can somebody please remind her she wasn't even invited this trip!

"THATS IT! I'VE GOT IT!" Who the hell was that? "It's the calling! I can read! I have read the title! Beat that Hunter Nail!" oh yeah Cal I forgot.

"What does the first word in the book say Cal?" Shouted an out of breath voices from he other room. Hunters voice. I thought they were just getting away from the noise!

"I haven't got that far yet" Cal mumbled and went back to his books.

"Right we have to get started with the circle!" I shouted. Bree put a few candles down then dragged Raven through to the study and locked the door. Hunter and Morgan came through looking red and out of breath. In there for some peace and quite huh?

HUNTERS POV

I went and woke Sky up for the circle. She had fallen asleep with her hands around the empty bag of coffee. This Raven thing must be so hard on her. Oh well, me and Morgan are getting along fine. Better than fine!

"Ok I though we should maybe deal with some problems. So were going to do a circle to um...solve problems" they still haven't discovered I don't have a clue what were doing at these circles and I'm just making it up as we go.

"Right Sky you can start"

"Um, I, um, forgot to buy a toothbrush when we were shopping" she mumbled

"OK who's next?" I asked. She was now a dangerous coffee addict and her girlfriend was a nun. I can't believe we over looked her toothbrush problem! She was suffering alone. Poor Sky. I never knew.

"Um Bree got hit by a bus six times and is having some trouble getting over it, shes still in denial, aher problems are my problems I need to help her." Robbie said.

"Uh right ok then."

"Robbie is having trouble accepting that I was not hit by a bus! I like my hair like this!" Bree said through gritted teeth.

"There, there Bree I know your still trying to accept it, there, there." He patted her on the shoulder. This was all very sane and normal.

"Ok then who's ne-"

"Stop in the name of God your unholy rights!" What!? Had Raven escaped from her prison- uh I mean study? Oh goddess! Why are there seven nuns in the flat!

"Hey it was my turn." Morgan said, "Lets me say my thing. Then you can go. Don't you know how rude it is to interrupt." She sighed "Honestly. Some people. Anyway I wa-"

"No you must stop this evil!" the nun zapped nun fire at me (like witch fire its bright red instead and it converts whoever it hits into Nuns!!).

"Hey stop interrupting me!" Morgan yelled, and through witch fire at the offending Nun. Next thing we knew witch and Nun fire was flying. Even I was joining in- not that I acutely hit anything but Cal, by accident cough, cough

MORGANS POV

Ha take that!" I shouted this was really fun! Maybe I could be evil! "Hey everyone 50 points if you hit their heads, 10 points if you hit them at all and 100 points if you hit Cal wile pretending to aim at a nun and make it look effectively like an accident!" Hunter grinned he had already hit him about 5 times.

"Hey I thought you loved me!" Cal shouted over the noise of the witch vs. nun battle.

"Yeah but Hunters a way better kisser!" I shouted back.

"Fine! When I take over the world you can die too!" He looked kinda pissed off. Ha! I win! I aimed some witch fire hi way by hitting it off a wall it hit directly in the head and- OW! I just got hit with- Must kill evil witches. Must protect Nuns. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert. Convert.

Sister Mary-Anne

"I got their evil leader Mother Catherine!" I said over joyed because I had served god so well!

"Well done my child" said Mother Catherine

"Hey! I'm the leader!" The blond one with the annoying English accent said.

"What?" said another blond one, a girl this time that appeared to have just woken up. Perhaps she was in some sort of unholy trance! These evil Devil worshipping witches!

"I'm leader! I was the one who started Kithic!" the blond girl shouted.

"I am the leader! I got everyone but you two English freaks into Wicca!" said one who I hadn't noticed before in corner with books. Wow he's really hot!

My concentration was completely on him, I was only vaguely aware of the witch I converted collapsing and Mother Catherine shouting something. Whatever it was it wasn't important. I suddenly had memories of a place far away.....with my Christian parents but not as I remembered them they were shouting at me........I remember a rock band! Hey What the hell! OH-MY-GOD! I'm a nun!

"Where the hell am I?!?" I asked, another freak in a nun outfit fainted.

"She has unconverted herself!" Another shouted

"Sister Mary-Anne! What are you saying?!?" God how many of these freakin nuns were there? And who the hell is Mary-Anne!

"My names Kelly!

MORGANS POV

Right I'm officially confused one minuet I was throwing witch fire next minuet all I remember was verses in the Bible!

"My names Kelly!" I heard one of the nuns shout. What? Nuns? How did they get hear again? Hunter sat down beside me and put his arm around me clearly sensing that I was confused! And too bloody right I was confused! Why were there Nuns? Why had we been fighting them and what happened to all the fighting?

"No its Mary-Anne dear child your one of us." A random nun said. What... The.... Hell?

"No I'm fkin not! I'm going back home to live with Mike where ever the hell he lives, when I remember I will. Does anybody else know where he is or what happened to the band or what year it is?" Um we could find the first two out by scying I'm sure but what year it is! She's asking the impossible. There was a load bang upstairs and Raven ran through.

"Why am I wearing a fkin nun outfit! Is this some kind of sick joke?" Raven looked really annoyed hhhhhmmmm.

"Right. Whose idea as this?" All the nun pointed at the one they called Mother Catherine.

"RIGHT!" Raven flew at Mother Catherine.

"Um, isn't it like wrong to attack a nun?" I asked Hunter.

"A bit late for that one you started it with witch fire." He smiled

"oh yeah."

HERE ENDETH SISTER MARY-JANE (Raven, and yes all nuns have Mary in their name somewhere, Mother Catherine and Sister Kathryn's middle names were Mary)

THE END

"I think I'm having withdrawal symptoms." Sky said.

"Shut up Sky it the end! Look!" Raven whispered franticly.

"What like you've never broken a few rules?" Raven asked

"Most certainly not!" Morgan and Hunter said together.

"Ah! Now I see why you two are so right for each other!" Bree laughed. Sky gets up and walks over to the cupboard.

"There's no coffee there!" Hunter pointed out the very obvious. It all happened so fast.

"Lower the diet coke and put your hands in the air!" Where did Mogan get the gun!

"Hold on," said Robbie "if its not Sky's POV or Ravens or Morgan's or Hunters or Bree's or mine, Mary K is crying in her room over the loss of Raven allegiance in the toothbrush religion then whose POV is it????" Everyone looked at Cal.

"Hey! It can't be me look above! It says "Cal" if it was my POV it would say "me"!" Cal said.

"Wow, not only did you have a reason to why it wasn't you but you looked about for evidence! You're doing so well love!" Morgan said happily.

"Hey I'm love!" Hunter said annoyed

"Oh yeah!"

Hunter and Morgan make out

"So whose POV is it then???" Robbie asked. Nobody looked at me.

"Is Killian about?" Sky asked

"Nope."

"Coo!" I said, not very imaginative I know but I had to speak up and that's well about all I can say. Everyone looked at me.

"A pigeon. I always knew they were out to get me....................."


	9. Sleep hovering

Ok, I couldn't be bothered writing the bit where Robbie and Morgan arrange to swap rooms so this is starting where Hunter and Morgan are on the couch talking.

**Morgan's POV**

"I'm telling you Hunter, Sky doesn't need to be sobered up with coffee just because she is drunk. She is drunk because we tried to sober her up from her coffee high!"

"No, we have to sober her up because she is drunk because she drunk too much beer." God he was thick. Or maybe he was just English. I wasn't sure. We had been talking about this for about 15 minutes and I was right. How could you sober someone up with coffee because you tried to sober her up with beer because she was high on coffee? It hurt my head.

Suddenly we both heard a noise from where Sky was sleeping. Without even saying anything we both got up and walked to the door. Hunter was about to open the door when Sky came out and shoved the door in Hunter's face. Awe, he's so cute when he's unconscious. Anyway Sky went straight to the empty cupboard where there once was coffee. A lot of coffee actually. How much coffee had Sky actually drunk because she was only high today (ok we forgot all this stuff happened in a few days so we didn't make them sleep until now) and Mr Warren is a coffee addict too. So how much has she had because it must have been a lot? And why the hell was Sky going to the empty cupboard. She knew it was empty. She cried for about an hour over it.

"Morgan, wake up. Come back to us Morgan. Don't do the think thing were your thinking and not doing anything. It's annoying." Hey, Hunters up. When did he get up? Maybe he's not up. Maybe he's dead. Hey, he's dead. I can make out with Cal. Or, no. Cal's a crap kisser. Of course, he's better looking than Hunter. Hmmm. They both loved me. /but then again. Hunter had the whole, English thing going for him. And he could read. Unlike Cal.

"Morgan?"

There he is again. Am I doing that thing were I'm just standing here thinking. Is that annoying? I know when Hunter does it it's annoying but cute. What do I look like when I do it? Can I see it? Can I see at all when I do this? What's this actually called? And why is Dagda grey? Was he black but got washed and turned grey? Hmmm? So many questions. So much that I will never know because I will forget them!

"MORGAN"

"STOP YELLING AT ME" I shouted

"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU."

"WELL, STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME."  
"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU."

"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME."

"STOP YELLING AT Hunter FOR YELLING AT MORGAN FOR YELLING AT BLAH BLAH BLAH." Sky? Sky was up. When did this happen. Maybe she's not up. Maybe she's dead. Is Hunter dead? I never got round to finding that out.

"Omigod she's doing it again," Hunter pointed out to Sky.

"Am not. Just thinking."

"Now we've talked about this. It's dangerous."

"Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"Of course not." He mouthed to Sky "Yes." So did that men he was or he wasn't.

"Morgan?"

"Why do people keep yelling my name out? It's annoying."

"Because you're off in your own little world and we want you back in this one." Sky pointed out.

"But I'm so much happier there! Anyway, Sky, I thought you were sleeping?"

"No the coffee high is keeping me up but oh no. The beer is kicking in. Getting tired. Rally tired. Going to....." She fell asleep.

"Well there's the end of that. Wanna make out?" Hunter asked. I was about to nod when sky started to move. She was picking up a mug. Filling it with nothing and drinking it. And she did it again. And again. And again. Just like she would have done with coffee. If there was any. Was there ever going to be coffee at Hunters house again? Was there ever?

"Morgan?"

"What have I told you about interrupting my thoughts?"

"And what have I told you about thinking?"

"Not to do it."

"So you were listening?"

"Not really. I was admiring you and thinking and then you yelled at me for thinking and we made out after."

"Oh ye, good times." I nodded. Suddenly we heard Raven.

"Slide to the left. Slide to the right. Cha cha now ya'll." Omigod. Raven was sleep dancing. To the cha cha slide. I was scared. I cast my senses out and found out that Hunter wanted to join in.

"Hunter!"

"You were thinking it too!"

"Ye, but at leas I blocked it from my mind." We were about to join in but we heard the weirdest noise coming from Bree and Robbie's room.

"Maybe they're being eaten. Maybe we can get a bit." I said. Hunter gave me a weird look.

"What are you giving me that look for?" He shook his head but this wasn't over. Hunter was about to open the door when Robbie opened it and knocked Hunter out again. How many times was that going too happened to him? He did look cute. I watched Robbie hovering. This is weird. He doesn't even sleepwalk, let alone sleep hover.

"Morgan?"

"Don't worry I'm not thinking."

"Bree are you washing up?" Robbie yelled to Bree.

"Or course." We walked in and Bree was washing the lamp. Do Lamps need washed. Or do they get dusted? They get dusty. Then there was a voice from Mary Ks room. We ran to the room and this time Hunter wasn't knocked out. Until he tripped over a tooth brush. What a wimp. Mary K was mumbling and bowing.

"Oh no, she's been taken over by an evil spirt making her pray!"

"No, I'm doing my midnight praying."

"You're not asleep?"

"No."  
"It's not midnight though." Hunter pointed out. When did he get up. I was sure he was dead this time.

"Morgan?" They both said.

"Not thinking."

"Anyway don't midnight prayers happen at midnight?" Hunter asked.

"Ipey ho."  
"It's five am."

"I know. The prayers last for six hours."

"Ok?" I said really confused.

"Morgan, Hunter, what are you doing?" Bree asked.

"Trying to save you from sleep- what ever your doing!"

"But we're not asleep." Raven pointed out.

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"Ye."

"So why were you dancing?"

"I like dancing and it's a great song!"

"But you and Bree were cleaning?" I said to Robbie.

"Because this place is dirty," they said like it was obvious.

"But Sky, you were drinking empty mugs of coffee?" Hunter explained.

"I miss the coffee." It wasn't an answer but I couldn't be bothered anymore. I went to bed.


	10. gibberish

**Gibberish**

Hoya all out adoring fans! Guess who's back......back again. Well its not really hard actually but oooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh well. Guess what!! Were very hyper!! So this should be a good chap peeps! Or maybe were too hyper to write and it will just be incredibly stupid. More likely the second, o well. Read! Enjoy! Review! And give us money! Ok fine you don't have to give us money ï................................but it would be good!........................I'm poor. Pity me. I have the flu. Jenny can't afford a bath. She smells. She just hit me on the head for that. Sorry. I'll shut up now shall I so you can read.

WE don't own sweep, it own us.................didgerdoooooooooooo! (this phrase is copyrighted by us though!!!!! Use it and die! DIE! DIE!!!!! Or "the" in German. Lol I'm hyper.

**Gibberish** (named well, its what we speak so well)

Morgan 

"I'm bored." I said.

"yes we know you've said it 50 times now" Hunter pointed out.

"And yet I'm still bored" I glared at him.

"Hey its not my fault!" I continued to glare.

"I'm going to hide in a corner." Hunter went away. To hide in a corner. I think. Woo Hoo! Awww now I have nobody to glare at, I liked glaring at him, it was fun. Getting offs funner though.....must not think, bad, I'm in glaring mood.

"I GIVE UP! I CAN'T DO IT!!" ooooooo fun Hunter went to Cal's corner! Awww there not fighting, not so fun.

"Just sound the dam word out!" Oooo he is fighting with him! Slash teaching him how to read, huh, odd.

"Fine. Ah-fffff."

"NO! If! If!"

"Af?"

"If for fucks sake if! You can say it normally when your not reading! Just say if!"

"Ahh.....ffffff"

"Why do I even try?" he sighed "Why do you do this to me? First you were born, then you tried to kill my girlfriend (who happened to be your girlfriend at the time but that's not important) and now you cant say if! Moron help me out here." He looked at me. Huh? Did he call me.........nah couldn't be.

"What?" I asked

"Um I mean Morgan help me out here."

"Hell no! Your on your own there."

"Fuck this! I'll find a corner that's Cal free!" he went into the next corner. Sat down. Then very quickly stood up agen.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"That's the pigeons corner. Leave him alone! How would you like it if he sat on you!" I said, the and the pigeon were good friends now.

"Oh great, my girlfriend loves a pigeon more than me." He went to an empty corner to sulk. Man hes moody.

"I'm still bored!" I said now righteously pissed off.

"Wanna go to the museum?" Robbie suggested.

"Yeah fine" I went off after giving Hunter one last glare in his corner.

"Don't you love me any more" He sent me as a witch message. Awwww he looks so sweet and pathetic in his corner. Awww so sad. Man I need a less pathetic boyfriend. Aww but he looks so sweet!

"Aww course I do! I just like glaring at you, its fun." I sent back. He contemplated this. Wow I just said contemplated. In my head and nobody heard it.

"Ok then fair nuf."

"Contemplated" Someone had to hear my moment of wisdom!

"Er Robbie, I think she ate a dictionary this morning instead of pop tarts, cruel joke Sky's, dictionary in the pop tart box......anyway beware shell say more posh words until it wares off."

"Anti-disastablishmentareism ." I said

"Was that a word?" Robbie asked

"I don't know"

"Meaning- to rebel against the government. Dumbass." I said man I feel smart!

"Wow. We have a walking talking dictionary!" Hunter said

"Imagine what we could get on e-bay for this!" Robbie had an amazed look on his face, you could almost see the little dollar signs in is eyes like on cartoons! WE started walking to the museum. 5 minutes later.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" he looked confused

"E-bay."

"Oh Sorry thinking out loud" He looked disappointed.

"Lets just go inside."

"Go, verb, to go...."

"Shut up. Now. Before a blunt object manages to somehow come into contact with your head!"

"Sorry! I can't help it!" I said "Blunt, adjective.."

"Stop!" I tried hard....

"Nope I cant stop this!"

"Fine I'll go on my own." Aww poor Robbie.

"Fine! Ill go somewhere away then!" I turned round and started briskly walking, dramatically. Ouch! Only to walk into a lamppost. Its ok he's already inside the museum I'll just keep walking like nothing happened. Ouch! I tried to get up and hit my head on the bin attached to the lamppost! This isn't fair! I have a sore head now.

Then my phone started ringing. Huh? I don't have a mobile phone. Weird. I do now.

"Morgan."

"Yellow, speaking."

"Go to this house, (he said an address)"

"Oki docky!" I hung up and went to the house.


	11. Author note

The site. Some one on here didn't put up the last chapter so you lot didn't get to read the magnificent end to THE BIG PEAR. The wonder that it is. I think you should all bow to us. Well what are you waiting for. BOW!!!


	12. THE ENDETH sob

The site totally ripped us off and we did post the last chapter but it didn't come up.

**Risk and world domination- Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!**

I walked up to the door. It has no letterbox! It's an out rage! Why doesn't it have a letterbox? It spooky and disturbing and wrong! I pushed the door. It didn't it open. Why didn't open? I pushed harder. Geeya! This isn't fair! I pushed really hard. Why does it have big stupid patterns in bright green? Oh hold the phone their letters!

P-U-L-L wonder why it has those letters. Oh hold on that spells, um pen. I got out a pen, P-U-L-L. Pull. Huh? Who would want pull on their door? I tried to push the door again it had to open! I needed to ask why it said pull! Oh hold the phone! It says "pull" on a door! So you "pull" the door to open it! Wow! I'm so smart! I bet nobody else could figure that out! Suddenly I was flying back and hitting the floor. Ouch, that hurt. Who honestly would do such a nasty thing as to open the door when I am trying to recap on how magnificently smart I am, being a walking talking dictionary. At the door was a guy dressed as a chicken. Man I didn't know it was fancy dress party! I could have gone as a stuffed olive! No fair. Anyway he opened the door and it hit me!

"Why did you do that? That was nasty."

"I'm evil." He said with an insane smile.

"Oh ok." That's normal. I get that all the time.

"Come in." Hold the phone, evil person. Should I go in? I'm sure I did this with Hunter. Mmmm Hunter is hot! Think Morgan think!

"WE have cookies." I ran in. Cookies where? I don't see them! Smell cookies have a smell. I can't smell them!!!!! There's no cookies he lied! Oh yeah I remember now! That lesson with Hunter, we made out after, it was fun. What was the lesson? Oh yeah, evil people lie! That's it. Oh. I'm fucked now.

"You're late." The chicken man said.

"Oh sorry, door trouble."

"It's always the same" he sighed and I followed him into a scary looking room with table and probably lots of sharp objects. Woooah sharp objects!

"I will have world domination! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" said some guy who was skipping around the room singing Mwa ha ha, Mwa ha ha repeatedly. Hold the phone! The dude was in a wonder woman outfit!

"Ahhhh my eyes I'm scared for life!!!!" I screamed

"What? Why?" a guy in a Dodo suit said.

"That dude is wonder woman!" I screamed it was all too much!

"That dude is our leader!" Super Man said.

"Ha Ha! Super Man get bossed round by wonder woman!" this was funny hee hee.

"My name is not super man!" he yelled

"What is it then?"

"Clark Kent" he said

"Same thing, dumbass" ha ha it is super man!

"Um Ernie?" this is confusing. Ha what kind of names Ernie? Isn't that the leprechaun?"

"Anyway since the girls here we can stop playing risk." A guy impersonating Mr. Fibbles said. Man that's wrong. Mr. Fibbles is a well-respected evil penguin. Who owns your soul? You don't mess with Mr. Fibbles.

"Nooooooooooooo! My dream! Dream ruined!" Wonder Woman said

"Ciaran, it's a game, its not real world domination." Said the chicken.

"What its not?" Ciaran looked really shocked.

"No, its not, its just Risk." Said the Dodo

"But the little soldiers! What about there family's? They don't suffer every time I massacre them?" Ciaran said

"No Ciaran." Super man/Clark Kent/Ernie the leprechaun.

"Just spoil my fun." Ciaran sulked

"But we can kill the girl now and steal her powers!" The chicken said. I never liked the chicken.

"I ate your brother last night!!" I screamed.

"What?"

"Chicken dude! I ate chicken last night!" These people are thick

"Oh right, huh, she's weird, and she ate Sam, I thought he was in Scotland! She must die!"

"No I'm powerful, ha ha! And a walking, talking dictionary!" I said to scare them.

"SHE MUST DIE, I ALONE AM BEST!" Ciaran/Wonder Woman is not a guy/ (this is so not right) woman to mess with.

**HUNTERS POV**

I burst dramatically through the door. It's my job as seeker if I'm going to get the bad guys I have to do it.

"Hey dude! That dude broke the door!" Said a chicken man.

"Hey dude, where's my car, dude?" said a dude impersonating Mr. Fibbles (hey this dude thing is catchy).

"What? Dude, you don't drive a car." Said the chicken dude.

"Stop saying dude!!!!" Mr. Fibbles said

"Sorry dude" I like the word dude.

"Hunter you've come to save me! That thing's true! If you keep something long enough you will find as use for it!" Morgan? What's she doing here?

"Uh yeah save you from this evil coven of darkness and evilness and chickens." I just came to play risk, I never get my fun.

"Were just known as Amyranth now." Said the Dodo

"Oh right" I said I like there old name better.

"So you don't mind if I just take Morgan and go?" I said hopefully.

"Nah you have to fight for me! That's cooler! Anyway your kick ass right?" uh……I called upon all the powers of the council then bowed. It's traditional. Then pulled of all these really nifty Kung Fu moves I looked so cool! I saw Morgan staring in wonder! I could kick any chicken/wonder woman/ super dude/ dodo ass! The penguin came up and………

**MORGANS POV**

Hunter's unconscious. He got pinged in the head by a penguin. I mean come on a penguin! Why me. Why did I have to have such a pathetic boyfriend? Now I'm going to die. Sob. But he does look really hot unconscious.

"Ahhhh" Somebody mumbled

"Hunter your awake!" I said

"Awe you were worried about me?" he asked smiling

"Yeah" sure let's go with that. I was think more along the lines of he was faking it and now was going to save my ass but cant expect too much of him, he is blonde.

"Awe I love you." He said

"I love you too." I'll just play along because I see what's coming. Make out session.

"Um can we kill them now?" asked the chicken.

"Yes please." Ciaran said.

"Hey do you mind! I'm making out here! I'm going to die for gods sake at least let me have some fun!" I shouted.

"I'll never eat cheese again!" I cried suddenly coming to a horrible realization.

"I'm telling you cheese will make Sky sober!"

"Hunter not now!" I said

"Ill never taste diet coke again….." sob "or eat pop tarts!"

"Or be with me!" Hunter said.

"Hmm yeah that too."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YEAH THAT TOO?!?" Uh Oh busted.

"Uh nothing." Get back to making out!

"Right we need to start the ritual now." Ciaran said.

"Oh fine!" I got up and dragged Hunter over to where the ritual was set up. Woo candles pretty. They went round us in a circle. This was kinda scary! Then………….

"Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo. Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo. Doo doo doo doo doo doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doooooooo." They're singing the birdie song! Monsters! This is an in human ritual! It's truly evil!

"Ahhhh! Hunter save me I want out!"

"Um…. hold on, I'll think back to what it said in the book what did I do then…"

"Huh?" What the hell is he on about!!!

"Ah Ha! Ciaran's your father!" He shouted. Everybody stopped.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" I get wonder woman!!! Why wonder woman!

"What?" Ciaran asked.

"She's your daughter no do the nice fatherly thing and let us go!"

"No I'm evil!" He said back

"But you did it in the book!" this is so confusing, is EVERYONE in on this book thing but me?

"Oh fine." He sighed

"Whoop to dee whoop! Come on Moron, I mean Morgan!" Why does he keep doing that?

**5 minutes later sitting on the museum steps**

"I'm sure you're supposed to be crying just now." Hunter said

"Huh? Why?" He's weird.

"Because you are! It says in the book." Not the book again please!

"What book? How do you know all this stuff?" I asked

"Because I am the all seeing oracle!" He said dramatically, in the middle of a publics place while I was sitting beside him in a cheap white robe. Why was I in a white robe anyway? How did I get into it?

"Wow really?" I asked despite the fact that we were already getting funny looks.

"No."

"Awww" No fun.

"What are you then?"

"A smart ass from England, with a spoon up his arse."

"Oh." How boring. Why is he my boyfriend again and what cruel person made us soul mates!!!

"And also I know nothing because my head is to far up my arse to see anything in the real world, and also I don't have a TV." That can't be very comfy, head and a spoon up your arse. Hold the phone…

"YOU HAVE NO TV!!"

"You've been to my house loads of times you know I don't!" Oh yeah.

"I thought it was in another room or….something." Then Robbie ran past and chucked a huge egg at us. Hunter caught it with his lightning fast seeker skills but then dropped it because of his Hunter skills. It didn't brake woo, special giant purple egg! Unbreakable!

"Hunter, Morgan! Run!!!" Huh? Oh! Police are running down the steps towards us! Not good! We ran.

HERE ENDETH THE BIG PEAR. TA DA!!!!

"I've finished all the books! Ha!" Cal shouted

"Really you read them all?" Morgan asked amazed.

"No I got them on tape." He looked at his feat in shame. I flew out the window. My time here is done.

"Good bye all!" I said

"Good bye Mr. Pigeon!" Morgan cried

"He said coo Morgan" Hunter gave me a strange look.

"He speaks to me!" Hunter still looked confused.

"You understand pigeon?"

"Uh Yeah" Morgan is very wise I think so coo to Hunter!!!!

"You're odd"


End file.
